


rien de rien

by strobelighted



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik walks in on Charles in a rather compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rien de rien

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to pearl_o for looking it over.

Charles had said he’d be back soon when he went off with that girl, but that didn’t mean Erik had to sit around and wait for him. The bar was getting too crowded for his tastes, and it didn’t seem like the mutant they’d come for was going to show up anyway.

Erik pushed his way outside, and took a deep breath, reveling in the cool air on his face. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled the rough smoke, enjoying the way it filled his lungs. He glanced around, but there was no sign of Charles. Erik sighed. Of course Charles would have no trouble at all picking up girls, with his English accent and his pretty boy charm. The telepathy probably helped as well. Erik breathed out smoke, watching the way it curled up toward the night sky. It was useless to wait any longer. He’d head back to the motel, and if Charles was dumb enough to take his girl there, well then, that was entirely his fault.

He had just reached the corner to the alley behind the bar when heard a sound, like a high-pitched yell that had suddenly been cut off, followed by a clatter of metal. He froze. It was dark in the alley, but he stretched out his power, just enough to sense a metal can rolling to a stop. He was about to take a step forward to investigate, when he felt something else, something familiar.

It was Charles’s watch.

What the hell was he doing back here? Erik stepped into the alley, keeping close to the wall so as not to be seen. The light from the streetlamp barely made its way in there, but there was enough of it for him to make things out once his eyes had adjusted.

And there, right in front of him, was Charles kneeling in front of the girl he’d been with earlier, her skirts lifted up and his head between her legs. The girl’s hand was in over her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making. Evidently Charles was very skilled at whatever he was doing.

 _I should leave_ , Erik thought, but his legs wouldn’t move. The blood pounding in his ears was loud as drums, but Charles didn’t seem to hear.

In fact, as Charles lifted the girl’s skirt further up to place a hand on her waist, it was evident that he was very intent on his task. He was close enough for Erik to see that his eyes were closed.

The girl gave a sudden yelp, and her whole body trembled. She placed a hand in Charles’s hair and tugged, and Erik was sure the resulting moan was from his friend.

The sound sent a frisson of heat through him, and the muscles in his abdomen felt suddenly tightly coiled. He couldn’t help reaching between his legs and giving his dick a small squeeze. It was wrong, he knew, but he was suddenly swamped with images of himself in the girl’s place, of Charles kneeling like that in front of him, of Charles’s cheeks flushed red as he looked up at Erik with his bright blue eyes --

Another loud moan, and Erik’s eyes snapped open. The girl was shaking hard now, both hands now wrapped tight in Charles’s hair. Charles kept going, his hand moving between her legs, and Erik could just barely hear the slick noises as he pressed his fingers into her.

Eventually the girl stopped trembling and her ragged breathing quieted down. Charles stood up slowly, leaning forward to press an almost chaste kiss to the girl’s lips. He waited while she got herself together, rearranging her clothes into something presentable, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Whatever it was he said made the girl laugh, and she leaned in to give him another kiss, this one longer than the previous.

Erik clenched his jaw tightly and fought to keep his power in control. He could feel it simmering under his skin, looking for an outlet. He was aware of every piece of metal in that damned alley. Charles’s watch, the zipper on his pants, the pen in his jacket pocket; the girl’s bracelet and necklace, the buckles on her sandals. He wanted to shred them all.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wouldn’t do to feel whatever he was feeling so strongly. Charles would surely notice.

He hadn’t expected the girl to come his way at all -- he’d thought she and Charles would remain long enough for Charles to -- but there she was suddenly, before he knew it, and he held his breath as she walked by him as if she didn’t see him at all. She only turned around right before she turned a corner to blow a kiss back to Charles.

He stared after her, bewildered.

“Hello, Erik.”

His eyes snapped back to see Charles standing a couple of feet away, looking at him with a smile on his face. His lips, Erik could see now from up close, were very, very red.

Erik wracked his brain for something to say, and what finally came out was, “She didn’t see me.”

“I know,” said Charles, grinning, and wiggled his fingers near his temple. Ah, of course. Telepathy could come in really useful in some unusual circumstances, apparently.

“I didn’t mean to --” he started, but couldn’t decide how to finish that thought. What could he say?

“Don’t worry about it,” Charles said, stepping closer and smiling softly at him, and Erik was suddenly forcefully reminded of the fantasy he’d had only a few minutes ago, of Charles on his knees and looking up at him through those dark eyelashes.

He had never been more thankful of the fact that Charles had agreed to never read his mind unbidden -- an arrangement made early in their friendship.

“Well,” said Charles briskly, running a hand through his hair and finally stepping out into the street. “Shall we head back? It seems like the search for our mutant brings no results tonight.”

Erik nodded and fell into step behind him. He kept darting surreptitious glances at Charles, but his friend seemed not at all bothered by the fact that Erik had walked in on him in such a compromising position. Reassured that it was not such a big deal, he firmly decided to put the whole incident out of his mind.

 _After all,_ came the treacherous thought, _what good is it to dwell on dreams?_


End file.
